Usuario discusión:Bola
: /Discusión}} Ayuda con plantillas - continuación/pendiente Hola! Quiero poner una plantilla para que salgan 4 fotos: foto del manga pre-timeskip, del manga post-timeskip, del anime pre-timeskip y anime post-timeskip (la wiki es de One Piece). Tengo ya la plantilla medio hecha pero hay fallos. Las plantillas estas funcionan con el Toggle, y yo de esto aun soy un novato. Las plantillas son: *Plantilla Time-Skip2: es igual que la 1 pero hemos hecho la 2 por utilizar la 1 hasta que esta no funciona. Digamos que esta está de pruevas. *Plantilla Time-Skip3: es igual que la 2 pero el cambiar de foto está debajo y hay 2 espacios libres arriba. Está es la que falla. *Plantilla Time-Skip4: está es como lo quiero. Como te fijarás cuando vas cambiando entre fotos los nombres no son los que deben ser. Por defecto, tal y como está, tiene que salir Anime pre-timeskip, pero cuando pones manga ya se cambía y va un poco loco. Para que lo veas más claro he creado''' este plantilla en pruevas. Así verás como tiene que quedar. Otra cosa que te quería comentar, y siento ser pesado, pero nuestro chat aun no va. Hace ya desde el inicio del verano que no funciona y los usuarios pues se quejan y eso. Sé que hacen lo que pueden los que lo arreglan pero quería saber si falta mucho y eso. Muchas gracias ^^ (Actualización: el link de la plantilla en pruevas estaba mal, ya está bien) 17:51 13 sep 2011 (UTC) :Mañana le echo un vistazo sin falta. Respecto al chat, otra vez hemos vuelto a hablar con los técnicos para que se encarguen de eso, el arreglo debía estar hecho hace dos semanas, pero aún no lo incorporaron a las actualizaciones semanales, espero que tras la charla de hoy esté listo pronto y podáis usarlo. Para que os hagáis una idea de cuál es el problema, al cambiar la dirección de vuestro wiki a ca.onepiece, el chat "se quedó" en la antigua dirección que teníais, por eso da errores de conexión, basta con que un técnico haga el cambio en el chat para que funcione, o bien, que os pongamos la antigua dirección que teníais mientras arreglan el problema. Esa era mi intención, para que pudiéseis hablar mientras lo arreglaban, pero como siempre me dicen que estará listo pronto, nunca hago el cambio, si en unos días no está hecho, volveré a cambiaros la dirección del wiki (no os preocupéis, aunque la cambiemos, ca.onepiece seguirá redirigiendo a vosotros), y así al menos tendréis chat mientras lo arreglan.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 03:31 14 sep 2011 (UTC) :Gracias por la ayuda n.n Piece_enrik :14:01 14 sep 2011 (UTC) ::¿Puedes revisar la página de prueba que me pusiste? Me lleva a una página que no existe.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 02:51 16 sep 2011 (UTC) :::Muchas gracias ^^ Ya está el link del artículo en pruevas correcto, lo siento. Pon la antigua dirección si tienen que tardar unas semanas y despues vuelves a poner ca.onepiece, depende de lo que te digan del tiempo. ::: 21:22 16 sep 2011 (UTC) claymore - continuación/pendiente ::olvida los dos ultimos mensajes, trabaje mucho para tirar todo abajo, simplemente voy a seguir editando de manera original y viva, aunque la tabla con la lista de personajes va a quedar parecida....no se puede evitar, la de la wiki en ingles es tambien identica....por cierto bola, gracias por la buena onda, otro administrador me hubiera bloqueado de una sin mas explicacion, soy basicamente un novato en la wiki y hice algunas idioteces, pero de los errores se aprende dice el refran....es el refran que mas odio......en fin....era eso, por favor respondeme algo, una moraleja o algo con sentido, lo que dicen los administradores... ::Juakoblabla 00:18 12 oct 2011 (UTC) ::por cierto, de usuario a staff, por favor, borra los mensajes anteriores que te deje, suenan muy feo, deja solo el de "olvida los dos mensajes", no quiero que lo vean en naruto wiki y me molesten con eso (los conozco, lo van a hacer). ::Juakoblabla 00:20 12 oct 2011 (UTC) :::Ya te lo dije, tómate tu tiempo para decidir qué hacer con ese wiki, sin prisas. Realmente poca gente se lee las políticas de Wikia, si lo hicieran, todo sería más fácil y podríamos aplicar las normas directamente, pero como no, siempre es mejor presumir buena fe y esperar a que cada uno enmiende sus errores. No te precipites ;) --Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 00:26 12 oct 2011 (UTC) :::impresionante, sos muy buen administrador, esta bien, voy a tomarme mi tiempo para ver que hago con esa wiki, pasa que ultimamente me agarro la fiebre de la edicion y estuve dia y noche editando sin parar entonces me estrese, asi que voy a dejar esa wiki por un tiempo, mas adelante vere si la continuo, la verdad es que algunas cosas estan bien, no seria lo adecuado abandonarla, pero solo el tiempo lo dira, ademas hoy volvi a editar en naruto wiki por primera vez en semanas y me acorde lo bien que se siente contribuir en una wiki con mas de un solo usuario XD. gracias por todo bola, sos un genio. :::Juakoblabla 00:38 12 oct 2011 (UTC) ('''Aviso:'Este mensaje es una ontinuación del tema "Tabber de artículos" de tu discusión nº 10)'' :::La verdad es que este asunto ya no esta pendiente de continuacion, la wiki que habia echo ya casi no tiene contenidso, y los pocos que tenia los traslade a la de lluvia roja, ahora estamos llevando la wiki de claymore entre los dos y no tenemos ningun problema, de echo estamos analizando nuevas mejoras para la wii, como tablas de estadisticas e infobox con links a galerias, en un solo mes conseguimos remodelar un monton de articulos, subimos muchas imagenes, algunas a las galerias y otrsa a los articulos, en otras palabras, asunto arreglado :) Juakoblabla 17:37 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Maestro AX Bueno, hare lo que me aconsejaste, sobre lo de la nueva bara, por acaso tendría 2 sugestiones, primera que en vez de lo principal sea "Wiki" que sea el nombre del wiki en so, y segundo.... No sé si te fijaste (digamos que sí, xD) es que los enlaces, " Wiki Actividad - Página aleatoria - Imágenes nuevas - Shout Box - Foro - Ayuda" las encuentro mejor para usuarios que ya conocen el wiki, es decir el "Wiki Activdad" está bien (yo prefiero "Cambios Recientes" pero Wiki Activiy es aceptable) aunque cosas como "Imágenes nuevas", "Foro", "Shout Box" (Chat) me parecen que son más para los usuarios como Reversores o Administradores, o incluso usuarios que ya saben navegar por Wikia, de todas formas lo mejor creo yo sería que Wikia permitise editar esa barra, allí queda mi sugestión final, y muchas gracias por las informaciones anteriores ;). Saludos!! --'''MAESTRO AX - Discusión -- [[w:c:es.lego|'L.E']] - [[w:c:es.animalcrossing|'A.C.E']] -- [[w:c:es.tvpedia|'TVP']] 12:05 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Blabla traslate bola, hay alguna forma de trasladar imagenes desde una wiki a otra sin el metodo rudimentario, osea, trasladarlo todo con un codigo secreto que solo sabe el staff o un programa o algo asi? Juakoblabla 14:47 12 oct 2011 (UTC) es que decidi que lo mejor es trasladar las imagenes de es.claymores.wikia.com a es.claymore.wikia.com, y son mas de 300, hacerlo a mano es muy dificil, lluvia roja dijo que estaba bien lo del traslado, incluso ya traslade algunas cosas. Juakoblabla 15:13 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Traslado Hola, me gustaría saber si podrías trasladar las imágenes de es.claymores.wikia.com a es.claymore.wikia.com. Gracias (:. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 15:31 12 oct 2011 (UTC) no las traslades todavia no cambies las imagenes de wiki porfavor, ya resolvimos nuestras diferencias, si, pero decidi subirlas yo mismo a mano, una por una, vos me entendes, asi se nota la reconciliacion, gracias por todo bola, pero no las traslades, ademas seria un laberinto de imagenes repetidas. Juakoblabla 23:32 12 oct 2011 (UTC) ya traslade el 80 % de las imagenes utiles, asi que no hace falta que traslades nada, igual gracias :) Juakoblabla 23:55 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Mensajes de la interfaz sin traducir Bueno, que consta que ya sabes que hay un problema con los MediaWiki: y existen mensajes sin traducir. Sin embargo, esto está ocasionando un grave problema en los wikis de respuesta que no se "solucionará solo" cuando se arregle el problema. Me refiero a Categoría:Answered questions y su homóloga de unanswered. Y no solo en wikirespuestas, sino en todos los wikis de respuestas. Alguien tendrá que correr un bot que cambie todo el embrollo que ha generado. --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 16:18 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Spotlight catalan Hola de nuevo Bola! Quizás quedó encima de otro mensaje y no lo viste pero hace tiempo te enviéeste mensaje. Bueno pues lo que te decía del javascript ya está arreglado, fue un problema temporal de 2 o 3 días. Lo que quería saber que te preguntaba en ese mensaje es si podríamos solicitar un spotlight para mi wiki que como ya debes saber es la versión catalana de la wiki de One Piece. El mensaje del spotlight, como es lógico, sería en catalán. Por eso no se si sería posible solicitar un spotlight... Tú dime algo y después ya veremos que hacemos :) Un saludo! 19:32 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Kenichi Wiki Hola Bola, acaso esta wiki podría ser eliminada o tomada como una readirección para esta otra? Es qué luego de enterarme de qué esa wiki existía decidi convertir Wiki Kenichi en una especie de redirección a la otra Wiki, bueno hablaré con el admin de la otra wiki para ver qué opina de qué esta sea renombrada, para "kenichi" ya qué a nadie se le ocurrira buscar una wiki de kenichi, con el nombre "kenichila" (el "la" creo qué viene de Latino), y acaso la otra wiki dónde soy admin podría ser eliminada? Espero tu respuesta! 14:22 14 oct 2011 (UTC) :Ambos Wikis tienen actividad y administradores activos, ya le he dicho yo a Andres Rinnegan que se ponga deacuerdo con los administradores del otro Wiki para realizar una fusión, y que en caso de acordarse dicha fusión la solicite por Especial:Contactar ;) -- 21:16 22 oct 2011 (UTC) RE: Vandalizaciones y spotlight Wiki Grachi Si, al parecer nuestra cantidad de visitantes proviene principalmente de sitios externos y eso hace que llegen muchos usuarios que no conozcan el sistema de la Wiki, y con respecto al vandalismo he tratado de encargarme, pero desde Agosto ya no he tenido tanto tiempo para dar vueltas en la wiki y vigilar lo de los vandalismos debido a causas de fuerza mayor. Creo que no me caeria nada mal unas pequeñas vigiladas a la wiki. Gracias por todo y saludos. --Vic201401 04:09 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Propagandas Neonazis / Maestro Ax Bola, ultimamente noto un aumento de las actividades digamos de alguna manera "fascistas" dentro de la wiki, las mas destacables son el uso de una bandera de la Alemania Nazi como Avatar de usuario y el alabo hacia Benito Musollini y el Despotismo italiano por parte de Maestro Ax. Como moderador de chat, cuando vi los comentarios de Maestro Ax no supe como reaccionar correctamente, asi que solo le adverti que parara, pero despues de revisar las reglas, no se puede hablar en el chat de temas politicos ni discriminatorios, y el solo nombrar al despota italiano es signo de politica y discriminacion. Mas tarde lo banee del chat, pienso quitar el baneo en una semana, pero queria saber tu opinion, pues la verdad es cierto que debemos respetar la libertad de expresion, pero la propaganda nazi me parece que esta de mas. Juakoblabla 04:46 25 oct 2011 (UTC) :El problema con MAESTRO AX ha ocurrido en Naruto Wiki, Juakoblabla, recuerda siempre pasar un enlace al lugar del que hablas, ya que no podemos recordar en qué wiki (o wikis) trabaja cada usuario, yo mismo he tenido que ir viendo uno por uno los wikis donde colaboras hasta dar con el que hablas en este mensaje. -- 15:24 25 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Perdon oliver, no me di cuenta.... Juakoblabla 21:18 25 oct 2011 (UTC) :Una cosa es fascismo italiano y otra cosa es nazismo, hay que diferenciar las cosas para no hacerlas peor. 18:06 25 oct 2011 (UTC) ::en cierto modo tenes algo de razon, pero la seccion no era solo sobre maestro ax, tambien era sobre las propagandas en los avatar con banderas de la alemania nazi.... Juakoblabla 21:18 25 oct 2011 (UTC) #Noenazi, es mucho diferente al Fascismo Italiano tal como te dijo VegaDark. #Nadie me aviso sobre que "si continuaría, sería banneado". #Los usuarios pueden ponerse los avatares que quieran siempre que no sean cosas inadecuadas (Chicas totalmente desnudas, algo relacionado con drogas, etc...), por ejemplo VegaDark tiene el avatar de una medalla nazi y sinceramente fue el que me inspiro de ponerme un símbolo fascista en mi avatar y nunca nadie me dio problemas por eso. #La regla de no hablar de política la descubrí ahora mismo (por lo menos hace 3 meses, la última vez que mire esa página no me recuerdo haberla visto o tal vez la había visto mal) #Por cierto, ¿tienes alguna captura o prueba de lo que estás diciendo? :Y sinceramente me estoy cansando de Wikia no solamente por algunas novedades de actualizaciones que hace sino también por que muchos intentan acusarme solamente por mi políticas, ideologías o nivel económico (Algo que de vez en cuando se considera "discriminación")... Saludos --'MAESTRO AX - Discusión' -- [[w:c:es.lego|'L.E']] - [[w:c:es.animalcrossing|'A.C.E']] -- [[w:c:es.tvpedia|'TVP']] 20:26 25 oct 2011 (UTC) ::la verdad estoy sorprendido por tu respuesta maestro ax, pero la verdad voy a dejar que bola sea el que te deje o te quite el baneo....por cierto, la captura esta aca. ::ahora como opinion personal, pienso que deberian estar prohibidos los simbolos fascistas, no por una cuestion de "prohibicion de la libertad de expresion", sino por las reglas de que no se hablan y por tanto no se dibujan temas politicos, si yo fuera judio o hijo de padres torturados y asesinados por la dictadura italiana me ofenderia bastante viendo que en una "comunidad" como wikia andamos mostrando simbolos nazis, fascistas y promoviendo esa clase de basura a los mas jovenes, hay usuarios de menos de 12 años en esta wiki y no seria correcto que fueran influenciandolos con eso, es lo mismo que yo empezara a promover el software privativo en medio de wikipedia o en el foro de ubuntu, solo que peor. ::ahora como respuesta ax... ::el fascismo y el nazismo son lo mismo, rascismo, discriminacion, violaciones de los derechos humanos y antisemitismo, dos, es cierto, debi haberte avisado, pero crei que era obvio, asi que no lo hice, tres....es cierto que el avatar es de cada usuario, pero eso lo dejo en manos de bola, 4, lo de la politica no es lo mas grave, la captura esta aca ::Juakoblabla 21:13 25 oct 2011 (UTC) ::y en otro orden de cosas, dudo que el avatar de vegadark sea una medalla nazi, incluso la busque con el google imagenes para sacarme la duda pero no encontre relacion, parece mas bien algo que tiene que ver con la fuerza anti spam y vandalismo de wikia..... ::Juakoblabla 21:13 25 oct 2011 (UTC) :Supongo que querías decir "neonazi", intenta revisar lo que escribes MAESTRO AX que fallas más que yo cuando pongo los blogs traducidos a las tantas de la noche. Por otro lado me da igual que seas neonazi, como si eres miembro del Ku Klux Klan, allá tú. E igualmente no tengo ningún interés particular en saber el nivel adquisitivo que tienes, o las dificultades que tienes para llegar a fin de mes, sinceramente, no me importa lo más mínimo, pero lo que sí me importa, es que utilices Wikia como plataforma para ensalzar determinadas conductas xenófobas o racistas. Te avisé una primera vez de que no utilizases el chat de Wikia para hablar de política y hacer apología a ninguna corriente política y sobre los avatares, además de no ser pornográficos tienen que respetar al resto de personas, forma parte de las políticas de Wikia. En cualquier caso, te lo avisé, no quería escuchar más quejas sobre ti, así que en vista de que no has cambiado nada, y que además ignoraste el aviso que ya te di sobre política en los chats, acabas de ganar un bloqueo de dos semanas en toda Wikia, así descansas de Wikia un tiempo, que dices que estás cansado. Y ojo, soy benevolente, a la siguiente el bloqueo no será de dos semanas.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 21:19 25 oct 2011 (UTC) ::En base a tu respuesta me plantee una duda, que debemos hacer los moderadores de chat cuando ingresa al chat un usuario con un avatar de la alemania nazi o el aguila de la republica fascista italiana o el aguila de dos cabezas del imperio austrohungaro o la hoz y el martillo comunista o la a de anarquia?? ya se, todos son casos diferentes, pero no entiendo cuales son las politicas exactas para con los avatares....(quizas porque no me tome la molesta de leerlas ¬¬) y que medidas debemos tomar en estos casos.... Juakoblabla 21:28 25 oct 2011 (UTC) :Difiero en el hecho que la imagen que tiene este de MaestroAx es alemana, en primero es un Águila sobre un nopal devorando a una serpiente eso es parte de el escudo méxicano de hace varas decadas. Llo único que puede dar una guia que es nazi es el hecho son las lineas en como se extiende las alas... pero también los romanos usaban un corte similar. :Y para que quede claro si el logo de vega tampoco es nazi. :Lo siento por los sentimientos de los demas pero los avatars son cosa de cada quien mientras no pongan pornografia o material realmente(explicito) ofensivo, si vuestro wiki decide agregar reglas "extra" al tema es politica interna del wiki no de wikia. :Lo que no estoy deacuerdo es el comentario tan aleatorio de maestroax y solo por eso yo lo hubiera baneado pero es mi politica no la de wikia. De la misma forma lo mas apropiado es avisar que esa conducta no es acceptada... claro que segun tengo entendido a maestroax ya se le ha hecho notar eso en multiples wikis si no entiende eso es su problema no el nuestro. :Personalmente MaestroAx si te quieres ir la puerta esta donde sea que este en el cuarto que te encuentras... nadie te esta obligando a estar aquí, estas de forma voluntaria, es una pena perderte porque eres un usuario activo pero si estas cansado de estar aquí sigo preguntando que haces aquí? :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:16, 25 octubre 2011 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Traido desde Usuario Discusión:Cizagna#AX Hola Cizagna, voy a darte un mensaje de parte de AX: "En el último mensaje de Bola, preguntaste por que no me voy de Wikia ya que hay cosas que me molestan, el motivo es que soy un luchador que gana y no un perdedor que se rinde, quiero lo mejor para mis wikis y Wikia.es es el mejor método que puedo utilizar para eso, a muchos les disgusta mi comportamiento aunque esa no es mi intención, ademas por último solo quiero dejar claro que En ningún momento quise hacer "propaganda " del fascismo en Wikia ni por Especial:Chat ni por IRC, ni por mensajes de discusiones etc... Ademas sabría que eso solo me daría problemas por eso nunca lo hice aunque Juakoblabla tal vez haya entendido lo contrario y me acuso de eso también. Saludos!!" Es eso, en este caso, lo diria el, pero esta bloqueado, por lo que lo digo de su parte. Saludos y feliz dia! Moka-San 84 15:31 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Fin de Usuario Discusión:Cizagna#AX :Entonces deja de luchar como un niño de primaria que en cuanto ve adversidad busca una escusa... Si no te vas a rendir deja de decir que "te vas", si te vas dices "me voy por esto y aquello" y te largas... no es tan complicado. Quieres lo mejor para tus wikis, entonces ten en cuenta que muchos wikis de anime y videojuegos esta principalmente populado por niños/as, infantes y gente joven, claro también hay gente mas grande pero que no toma o acepta el tratar o incluso mencionar temas políticos o ideológicos sobre todo relativo a eventos traumáticos para la humanidad. La sociedad no solo es aceptar a los demás como son, sino que los demás también se tienen que restringir para poder ser aceptados por la sociedad, si no aprendes a hacer eso no podrás ser parte de la sociedad... Sino que sencillo seria golpear a todo el que no este en descuerdo con mi ideología. Si quieres hablar de naruto en tu clase de matematica es obvio que te va a decir el profesor cuando te sorprenda... Así que si quieres hablar sobre las costumbres de musolini o lenin o hitler o chavez o obama o bush o aznar o bilgates en un wiki de naruto y aunado a que los demás integrantes no les interesa pero sigues hablando es obvio que te van a sacar por mas que pelees para ganar es una pelea que ya perdiste antes de que empezaras. :¡Hubicate! quieres hablar sobre musolini mejor ábrete un wiki sobre el o su movimiento y conoce eh interactua con gente que comparta tu interés... (obvio mientras te/se mantengas/n en los lineamientos de wikia no habra problema) sera mas sano y fácil para todos nosotros. :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 19:57, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) :;Ubicate* :: Ax, yo no se si te das cuenta, pero los argumentos que estas usando en tu defensa te estan hundiendo mas de lo que te sacan a flote, el promover ideologias rascistas, discriminatorias u ofensivas como la del "fascismo italiano" es algo directamente ilegal, si yo hubiera permitido que en el chat de Naruto Kanon se hubiera dejado la bandera de la Alemania Nazi como avatar argumentando libertad de expresion o que vos siguieras diciendo esa clase de basura en el chat, en dos meses todos andan igual, citando frases de respeto hacia Musolinni y con simbolos Nazis por todos lados, y eso no seria correcto, de echo no seria ni siquiera legal. ::Te recomiendo ademas que te informes un poco mas sobre el "Fascismo Italiano", un modelo que finalizo con los ciudadanos de Italia escupiendo sobre tu idolo "Benito Musolinni". El fascismo y el nazismo no son lo que los jovenes creen, no son ideologias constructivas que sacan a flote a los paises y vuelven perfecta a la gente, son ideologias enfermas que se cobraron la vida de mas de 14 millones de inocentes, entre ellos gente que fue perseguida por el simple echo de ser judia o gitana. No creo que sea correcto ni desde el punto de vista etico ni moral que ese tipo de ideologia se promueva en wikia, una web en la que gente de todas las etnias y religiones viene a intentar contribuir con lo que sabe. Por otro lado, si sos un luchador que quiere sacar adelante a sus wikis de wikia, deberias gastar mas tiempo editando cosas constructivas y menos tiempo haciendole propaganda a los viejos despotas italianos. ::Juakoblabla 20:18 26 oct 2011 (UTC) :Estas haciendo lo mismo de lo que te estas quejando sobre MaestroAx y este no es el lugar apropiado para trabajar propagandas idiologias... como lo estas haciendo ahora. Aquí y ahora se esta discutiendo sobre la actitud y comportamiento de MaestroAX. Bola lo dijo y yo lo recalco "Si eres nazi, neonazi, hindu, republicano, liberal, nacionalista, imperialista, monarquista, capitalista etc no nos interesa..." Asi que ojo la justicia es ciega y con la misma vara que estas midiendo también seras medido. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:25, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) 22:25 26 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Ok cizagna, tenes razon, solo queria expresar la razon por la que no me parecia correcto el hecho, pero es cierto, hice mal, sorry, no me bloqueen..... :( ::Juakoblabla 00:18 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Traido desde Usuario Discusión:Cizagna#Ideologias Tenes toda la razon, me cai al mismo nivel de quien estaba acusando, pero la intencion que tube fue constructiva, aunque es cierto que estuvo de mas, y seguramente todo lo que puse lo sabiamos claramente todos los alli presentes, por favor no te hagas una mala imagen de mi por eso (hacete una mala imagen de mi por cosas mas puntuales :) Juakoblabla 00:25 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Fin de Usuario Discusión:Cizagna#Ideologias Blame Wikia Bola, cambiando totalmente el rumbo de la discusion, necesito que cuando tengas un tiempo libre me ayudes a aplicar este favicon a esta wiki . Segun me comento no me acuerdo bien quien, pero creo que si la memoria no me falla fue oliver, el problema con los favicon y las imagenes de fondo de la pagina son algo del cache de la wiki y es complicado alterarlo, pero como vos sos staff por ahi puedas alterar algo raro asi como eso que yo no se.... XD, bueno, era eso, nada mas...... Juakoblabla 23:23 25 oct 2011 (UTC) me equivoque, no es ese favicon, es este Juakoblabla 23:33 25 oct 2011 (UTC) :Aun el staff es sujeto al cache... de cualquier forma esa es la respuesta que le dan los Devs al staff referente a estas cosas: "si en una semana no se actualiza el favicon avisanos para que veamos que esta pasando" osea hay que esperar.--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 07:11, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) 07:11 26 oct 2011 (UTC) :Gracias cizagna, de todos modos ya pude resolver el problema de los favicon ( o dicho de otra forma ya se resolvio solo).... :Juakoblabla 20:19 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Subir archivos de sonido Hola, Bola. Queria preguntarte como se suben archivos de sonido y como se colocan en un artículo. Gracias. Salu2!!! SheCarPar 14:07 26 oct 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su discusión-- 20:32 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Categorias Rebeldes Tengo un problema muy raro y lo estuve analizando con vega en el irc, para empezar mira esta categoria: (Tenes que seleccionar el visor de categorias de wikia labs, no el comun que usan en todas las wikis) w:c:es.blame:Categor%C3%ADa:Seres_de_Silicio Esa es una categoria con un visor de imagenes perfecto, no tiene ni un solo pero. Ahora mira esta: w:c:es.blame:Categor%C3%ADa:Dispositivos_de_Seguridad Esa tiene un problema con las imagenes, pues el visor de categorias muestra solo a tres personajes, pero los otros nueve no los muestra, solo muestra el codigo fuente de la tabla que les puse a modo de infobox. Ese es el problema fundamental, pero tambien tengo problemas a la hora de quitar articulos de una categoria, pues despues de quitarlos estos siguen apareciendo (no se si sera algo del cache). Pues mientrsa indagabamos con Vega se nos cruzaron varias teorias por nuestras cabezas, pero como no descubrimos el fallo acudo a vos. Juakoblabla 02:49 27 oct 2011 (UTC) :Lo mas probable es que sea una cuestión por cache, debido a que agregaste la categoria primero y luego la imagen en un lapso corto de tiempo. ¿Correcto? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 11:17, 27 octubre 2011 (UTC) :Porque las paginas de silicio ya tenian tiempo categorizadas correcto? y solo agregaste las imagenes correcto? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 11:22, 27 octubre 2011 (UTC) ::No entendi completamente lo que me explicaste, pero la parte teorica la entendi, pues bueno, tendre que esperar unos dias a ver si se actualiza el cache... Juakoblabla 14:46 27 oct 2011 (UTC) :Las revise las paginas dentro de la categoria de "seres de silicio" y todas tenia previamente la categoria de "criaturas de silicio" lo unico que hiciste fue agregar la imagen. :En la categoria de "dispositivos de seguridad" lo que hiciste fue agregar la categoria eh inmediatamente subir/poner las imagenes. :Lo que digo es que ahi son 2 cosas separadas porque la categorizacion lo hace el software the mediawiki, y lo de las imagenes de ese sistema de categoriacion lo hace un script de wikia. Asi que lo que pienso que es es que el script de wikia no es tan rapido y supongo que todavia no registra que esas paginas estan categorizadas dentro de esa categoria y que tienen imagen para extraerla y crearla. Asi que es cuestion de tiempo para que las imagenes aparezcan. :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:09, 28 octubre 2011 (UTC) ::gracias cizagna, la verdad se resolvio todo el problema de categorias, voy a empezar a usarlas para facilitar la navegacion en esa wiki. por cierto es interesante eso de que una cosa la hace el script y otra el mediawiki, deberian ponerlo en la seccion de faq sobre categorias para los que le pase lo mismo. ::Juakoblabla 01:23 28 oct 2011 (UTC) :Los 2 son scrips solo que uno(MW) esta mas integrado que el otro(Wikia) --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:00, 28 octubre 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Sí exacto, si ese no valía yo te daría la imagen, y la esa es la de Final Fantasy Type-0 para celebrar su salida en Japón que fue ayer mismo, así que aquí tienes la imagen. :D Saludos! --''Cheke:'' ¿Necesitas ayuda?. Entra aquí e intentaré ayudarte 13:27 28 oct 2011 (UTC) vandalismo en h.p. w:c:es.harrypotter:Especial:Contribuciones/84.124.207.231 puso cosas feas en la pagina maleficios imperdonables y no hay ningun admin presente. Juakoblabla 23:41 28 oct 2011 (UTC) :me acabo de dar cuenta lo que hizo, agrego categorias obcenas, trate de revertirlo copiando la vieja fuente de zeist pero no me tomaba la edicion, lo hice tres veces y a la cuarta me di cuenta que vandalizo las categorias, no el articulo en si. :Juakoblabla 23:46 28 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Ya avise a Zeist Antilles, esta activo y podrá hacerse cargo. -- 19:19 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Problema en chat Hola, este mensaje es porque últimamente me sale un error en el chat que dice Te has conectado de otro navegador. Esta conexión se cerrará.'' y me impide escribir. crei que era solo mio, pero unas personas me dijeron que tambien les sucedia, he incluso uno me dijo que sucede con varios chats, qqueria saber si sabias algo sobre esto, o sea porque sucede. me sucedio en BW. gracias de antemano--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Marcos Moreno]] 18:37 29 oct 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión. -- 19:02 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Bordes Bola, de casualidad vos no sabes cual es el codigo css para desactivar los bordes de colores en las galerias, en otras palabras que todas las galerias tengan bordes transparentes? Juakoblabla 18:55 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Problema con el chat... Hola. Bueno, quisiera reportar un gran problema que tengo con el chat de wikia, y es que, a cualquier chat de wikia que entre, inmediatamente pone: ''"Te has desconectado desde otro navegador. Esta conexíon se cerrará.", puedo ver que hablan y quienes entran, osea, normal, pero no me deja enviar mensajes, y por lo tanto, chatear. Y lo que dice el mensaje no es cierto, nisiquiera abro otras pestañas, simplemente esa. Ya me asegure que no fuera el navegador, y mi conexion a internet esta bien... ¿podrías ayudarme D:? Gracias por tu atención. ▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼ 16:49 30 oct 2011 (UTC) Bug Nuevo Menu de Navegacion Bola y compañia, queria reportar un problema/bug con el nuevo menu de navegacion de wikia labs. Si tuviera que describirlo....es como que se desarma, cambia los "items" que antes mostraba por otros, no te deja seleccionar un link porque te cambia instantaneamente a la siguiente solapa, etc.. http://es.blame.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Blame el problema es ahi, en esa wiki, no se si en las demas pasara lo mismo. *Actualizacion:a las demas no les pasa actualizacion 2.0: Ya lo "solucione", lo que hice fue directamente borrar lo de las dos categorias mas visitadas y ahora se arreglo (por el momento).... Juakoblabla 14:06 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Bola, verás soy nuevo aquí y aun leyendo las instrucciones me doy cuenta de la complejidad de editar aquí y estoy expuesto como neófito a cometer errores pero como se dice aquí de "buena fe". No quisiera incurrir en ellos y tampoco molestar a nadie con el wiki. Mi única intención es colaborar aquí y especialmente en aquello que soy experto. Mi pretensión es aportar un idioma social a la red y va a necesitar la ayuda de todos aquellos que quieran participar en él y por supuesto wikians de todos los idiomas para adaptarlo a sus propias lenguas. Cómo ves una aventura hercúlea pero muy emocionante y maravillosa. Puedes sugerirme o darme algún consejo de como empezar sin cometer errores y respetando las normas de wikia;) Un abrazo. Enric.cabrejas.iniesta 12:37 1 nov 2011 (UTC) :Traído de un archivo (ver registro de borrados). 17:03 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Cambio de Nombre Saludos Bola! Soy Darkness Emo Skull (Anteriormente ALONSO 3CRANEOS) y Hoy 1 de Noviembre empezó el proceso de cambio de nombre y ya han pasado varias horas desde lo ocurrido. Mi pregunta es ¿Hasta cuando podre editar? ¿Puedo entrar al chat de alguna wiki? Saludos!! 189.165.13.131 03:33 2 nov 2011 (UTC) :Hace 13 horas que finalizó el proceso, el nombre ya está cambiado.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 10:17 2 nov 2011 (UTC) Ayuda con mi Wikia Hola Bola, quería que me ayudases con unos pequeños arreglos del Wikia.css de la Wiki Nichijou , mi Wikia, nuestra wikia. El código creo que es de la GTA (creo que lo hiciste tu el código) y me gustaría que lo repasaras porqué creo que hay cosas que no estan haciendo nada ahí. Lo que me gustaría que hubiera es un contador de visitas, la barra de categorias de los articulos que sea de color verde (greenyellow) y que las lineas del buscador de la wiki fueran verdes (como en la One Piece Spain, pero en verde). agradecería tu ayuda, o por lo menos que me dijeras como se hace, te estaría agradecido. Tu siempre "salvando vidas" x) Saludos desde España, Espartannoble6 PD: Los Headers ya están bien, lo único que no me encaja ahí es lo de más abajo, lo del buscador y todo lo que te dije. Gracias, por Tu atención. Pornografia Ninja Bola, un usuario esta subiendo imagenes pornograficas a naruto wikia en español. El usuario es este http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/Walter_Jes%C3%BAs_Torrico_Flores Juakoblabla 12:02 6 nov 2011 (UTC) :La comunidad de es.naruto tiene sus propios administradores, por favor contacta con ellos antes de contactar con el staff de Wikia.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 12:18 6 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Es que en el momento del vandalismo no habia ninguno editando o al menos no vi ninguno, y me parecio que era bastante grave como para esperar a los administradores locales. ::Juakoblabla 14:22 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Chat Hola, hace unos 2 o 3 días que el chat en One Piece Català Wiki no me funciona. He preguntado a algunos usuarios y hay que les va (a veces lento pero ya estamos acostumbrados) y a otros tampoco les funciona. No es un problema de conexión de internet que te dice que has sido desconectado, sino que se te queda bloqueada la ventana del chat y también la de la wiki (no puedes clicar a ningún enlace ni moverte por la página). He comprovado que solo se bloquea cuando entras en el chat después de unos segundos, no se me bloquea la wiki si no entro en el chat. En otras wikis no me funciona tampoco pero me dice el típico "has sido desconectado", así que es problema de mi conexión a internet. Haber si sabes si es problema de la wiki o quizás sea mio... Saludos! 17:51 6 nov 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión. -- 18:00 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Cambio de Nombre hola.. komo hago para cambiarme el nombre de la flaka a Rosa Ortega?La flaka 01:28 9 nov 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión -- Juakoblabla 16:43 9 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Respondido ;). -- 17:48 9 nov 2011 (UTC) :::Jeje, a vos te quedo mejor oliver Juakoblabla 19:06 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Problema con nuevo menu de encabezado en todas las wikis Bola, se acabo el mundo, quiero decir, ejem, los nuevos menus de encabezado de wikia labs se "rompieron", ahora la primera seccion del menu esta toda en ingles y el resto de las secciones normales, y...y nada mas....solo eso..... Juakoblabla 19:06 9 nov 2011 (UTC) me retracto de ese mensaje, acabo de leer la actualizacion tecnica del no se cuanto de noviembre y ya se habian dado cuenta del error.....osea...nada mas.... Juakoblabla 19:15 9 nov 2011 (UTC) :Bien, por algo publicamos esto. PD: Aunque te retractes a mi me siguen llegando emails una y otra vez de que editas mi página de discusión jeje, me tienes el buzón lleno de emails con tanto editarmela.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 19:17 9 nov 2011 (UTC) :::Umhh, perdon, emm, voy a intentar usar tu pagina de discusion para asuntos mas iportantes (a partir de 1,2,3 ya!) Juakoblabla 19:52 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola conoces a el fundador de este wiki? me lo podrias dar? Flash04 00:01 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Yo ya dejé un mensaje aquí, pero no sale... En fin vengo de The Legend of Zelda Wiki, por que a causa de la más que inminente salida de un juego está habiendo bastante actividad, así como vandalismo. El problema es que el administrador que adoptó en wiki hace ya un tiempo, está en plan vago y no parece que vaya a editar mucho más (sólo hace falta ver sus últimos comentarios o su página). La cosa, es si puedo ser administrador para eliminar artículos tontos o duplicados y mantener orden en estos meses sigientes. No es que haya editado mucho últimamente, pero está navidad va a haber tiempo de sobra, eso seguro. Eso era, gracias :D Infernape os chamuscará. 15:39 11 nov 2011 (UTC) :Sin problema, pero antes necesito dos cosas: Que el actual administrador confirme que no va a seguir editando y te nombre como administrador o bien, que la comunidad de usuarios que ahora mismo hay activa decida que debes ser tú el nuevo administrador. Cuando una de esas dos cosas ocurra, dame el enlace para comprobar que esa así y te daré los permisos. Saludos--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 15:54 11 nov 2011 (UTC) ::No creo que el actual admin. lo haga, además si creo algo es posible que diga lo contrario, en fin, editaré esta mensaje cuando saque algo en limpio. --Infernape os chamuscará. 21:55 11 nov 2011 (UTC)